Servant of Evil
by CottonCandyStitches
Summary: This is a little song fic I have been working on,  It was inspired by the songs Servant of evil , Message of Regret & Re Birthday from vocaloids.  and this is the girl servant version.
1. Servant Of Evil

Declaimer -I do not own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha or the girl version of "servant of evil" This is from snow demon Rin's point of view and it is in the futile era.  
><span>And yes they do have tuxes in the futile era ..because...because...because I said so...and Sesshomaru is really young in this and Rin is pretty tall so there the same size ok.<span>  
><span>And I thought it would be a good fanfic.<span>

* * *

><p><em>You are my gentleman, prince of my world ,I am only your servant that is all that ,I'm worth Destiny has separated us since our birth, To protect you I'll become hated by this earth.<em>

**I work for a Lord named Sesshomaru Taisho whom I have fallen in love with,**  
><strong>I am only a servant , but he trusts me more than anyone in the world,<strong>  
><strong>I used to know him when I was little girl ,in fact our parents were going to marry us before they died , but I don't think he remembers because it was so long ago,<strong>  
><strong>It does not matter thought for I will do anything to make him happy and safe.<strong>

_When the 2 of us were born we carried expectations, As were blessed by the bell on our church reception, The adults decided that we weren't going to be, It's a future that we both tried to avoid and flee._

**When I was born the first thing I saw was Sesshomaru and I remember my mother telling me when I was five that I was to marry him,**  
><strong>We were both blessed at the church when I was one year old ,I was wearing a white dress and vial that went over my small face and matched my white snow demon hair and him in his small tux and white inu hair ,so everyone knew I was to be his bride,<strong>  
><strong>When our parents died in the war when I was seven the other adults decided that a commoner like me should not be married to a demon lord and tried to take me away,<strong>  
><strong>We had become close friends and we tried to run away but they found us before we could get to far. <strong>

_But if the whole world becomes your foe ,I'll be there to protect you from the blows, Until that time comes continue to smile, Please laugh for me the world is too vile._

**So now I work as your maid and you have long forgotten our past , with new memories of killing,**  
><strong>I know you have made many enemies but I will always be there to protect you,<strong>  
><strong>You only smile rarely but when you do it lights up a room,<strong>  
><strong>And when you are sad I tell a joke to make you laugh and it seems like old times again.<strong>

_You are my gentleman, prince of my world I am only your servant that is all that I'm worth, Destiny has separated us since our birth, To protect you I'll become hated by this earth._

**You are the only one I see,**  
><strong>Though I am just a servant,<strong>  
><strong>My mother was a common demon while you father a lord , they could not be so they tried to put us together instead,<strong>  
><strong>No matter what , till the day I die ,I will always be there when you need me.<strong>

_As I walk through the streets of a neighbouring nation, I happened to see a pretty wonderful creation, A young man all dressed in blue with a handsome face, Instantly I fell in love quickly captured by his grace._

**One day you took me to the next town over of the demon slayers that we had a treaty with,**  
><strong>And I saw someone that reminded me of who you used to be,<strong>  
><strong>A young man dressed in a blue slayers outfit with a kind and handsome face,<strong>  
><strong>I couldn't help but fall in love with his ways ,for it made me think of you.<strong>

_But if my prince wishes him dead I ignore my wish, and do his instead I shall serve him without questioning, But why in the world won't my tears stop falling._

**You had fallen for a girl of green and sent her a proposal but she declined for she was in love with the man of blue ,**  
><strong>You were outraged and wished him dead , but he was a prince so My Lord could not send a solder to kill him,<strong>  
><strong>I hated seeing you in pain so I answered your wish and saw you happy again,<strong>  
><strong>I loved to see the smile on your face when I came home with my cloths stained red,<strong>  
><strong>But when I cleaned up I could not help but cry for what I had done , I should have been happy , yet my tears would not stop falling.<strong>

_You are my gentleman, prince of my world ,I am only your servant that is all that I'm worth, Today's snack is Brioche you laugh and you smile ,I won't forget your laugh innocent like a child's._

**We sit in your garden and I marvel at your beauty ,**  
><strong>I should not be having these thoughts for I am only a servant ,but I can not help it, I give you your Brioche as snack that I made this morning for you,<strong>  
><strong>You laugh at me for always being so prepared .<strong>

_Very soon the angry townsfolk come to overthrow, I'm not angry because we deserve it rightly so, Despite I shall protect him my life be the price, Not sure if he approves but I'm sure it will suffice._

**The country that the man in blue ruled were angry at my prince and very soon built an army of all the people that rebel against my prince ,**  
><strong>I am not angry with them because I know we deserve it,<strong>  
><strong>But I will never leave my lords side even if it will cost me my life,<strong>  
><strong>I will protect him with my life even if he doesn't approve.<strong>

_Listen close here I will lend you my clothes, Put them on so that you won't be exposed, Now quick run make sure that you don't fall, Do not worry my prince were like twins after all._

**The castle is surrounded and all but I have fled from his side ,They will soon find me but not him ,**  
><strong>"I will give you my cloths ,hurry put them on," I tell him and he obeys .<strong>  
><strong>I change into his cloths and he gives me a questioning look.<strong>  
><strong>"Please my Lord, go and run from here , be carful and don't fall," He looks at me wide eyed realizing what I was going to do, "It is alright my Prince after all we are similar," I tell him.<strong>

_Now I'm the gentleman carrying your weight, And your a fugitive I'll save you from fate, If your proclaimed evil then I must be too, Were like twins so I must share the same dark blood as you._

**Now that he has fled I am prepared to take on your finale responsibility,**  
><strong>So you will not have to worry for you will be safe,<strong>  
><strong>You were named the prince of evil ,then I must be too,<strong>  
><strong>For it was I who was to marry you.<strong>

_A very long time ago in a certain place, An evil country ruled and filled with very much disgrace, Ruling at the throne was a familiar face The very handsome prince, like a twin that was my love._

**As I am lead to my execution , I think of my memories,** **You were at the throne and killed many people but for me it didn't matter,**  
><strong>For even though we were arranged to be married I knew you loved me,<strong> **For even if you loved half of what I did it would be all the love I needed for I love you more than life its self.**

_Even if the whole world becomes your foe I'll be there, to protect you from the blows, Until that time comes continue to smile, Please laugh for me because the world is too vile._

**Even though many hate and despise you , I will always love you,**  
><strong>I am sorry to say this is the last act to protect you ,<strong>  
><strong>So please continue to smile and laugh for it will put my spirit at ease.<strong>

_You are my gentleman, prince of my world I am only your servant that is all that I'm worth, Destiny has separated us since our birth, To protect you I'll become hated by this earth._

**They lead me up to the podium and I see your face in the crowed ,**  
><strong>Although I was only a servant I never stopped loving you,<strong>  
><strong>Destiny is a funny thing , it toys with our emotions ,<strong>  
><strong>For this is the second time we have been separated .<strong>

_If somehow I could be reborn to live again, I would want to be the one that you love._

**I know one day I will live again,**  
><strong>I just hope that next time we can be together.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Sooo was it sad? Did you cry? Well Review and tell me because there is still more ,so try to keep it together .<span>


	2. Message Of Regret

Declaimer -I do not own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha or the song "Message of regret" ,  
><span>But I did tweak the song so that it would make sense because originally a girl sang it but this time a boy is or in this case Sesshomaru is , So I hope you like it,<span>

* * *

><p><em>At a small port on the outskirts of an empty town,<em>  
><em>Alone a young boy stands so quietly ,<em>  
><em>It was here , at this sea , such a long time ago,<em>  
><em>That a secret legend was told .<em>

**I stand here as a fugitive just outside of the now deserted town,**  
><strong>I stand here alone at the edge of the sea,<strong>  
><strong>It was here that my maid Rin told me a secret legend ,<strong>  
><strong>So long ago.<strong>

_"If one should write there wish on a piece of paper,"_  
><em>"Place it within a bottle,"<em>  
><em>"Release it to the sea,"<em>  
><em>Then wait around ,because someday ,that wish may come into fruition."<em>

**She told me that if a person would write a wish on a piece of paper,**  
><strong>put it in a glass bottle,<strong>  
><strong>And let the sea carry it away,<strong>  
><strong>Some day that wish may come true.<strong>

_Drifting away, A pair of little bottles of glass,_  
><em>Two messages with wishes written in ,<em>  
><em>Fading away , slowly beyond the horizon,<em>  
><em>Some day those wishes may come true.<em>

**I remember the last time we came here ,**  
><strong>We both wrote wishes and let them go out to sea,<strong>  
><strong>Hoping that the wishes one day would come true.<strong>

_You always for me, would have done anything I asked,_  
><em>Regardless of how much pain it would have brought you,<em>  
><em>I always have been selfish,<em>  
><em>Never even considered ,<em>  
><em>That you were doing those things out of love.<em>

**Rin would do anything for me,**  
><strong>Even if it brought her unbearable pain,<strong>  
><strong>I was so selfish,<strong>  
><strong>It never crossed my mind that she was doing it out of love.<strong>

_You, who would do anything it took to protect me,_  
><em>Are no longer here with me,<em>  
><em>So now , I'm gunna get the sea to deliver ,<em>  
><em>My wish which was realised so long ago.<em>

**She would always protect me,**  
><strong>But it sadly ended with her death in my place,<strong>  
><strong>So now I am sending the sea my wish,<strong>  
><strong>To have her back one day.<strong>

_Drifting away , a single little bottle of glass,_  
><em>Along with tears and growing regret,<em>  
><em>Realizing that sin will always be paired with a guilt which is haunting.<em>

**I watch as my wish drifts away,**  
><strong>I cry tears of my growing regret,<strong>  
><strong>I know that I will always be haunted by my guilt.<strong>

_Drifting towards , a bottle of glass with bloody prints,_  
><em>A message with a wish,<em>  
><em>And a hint of the addressee,<em>  
><em>slowly flowing closer , beyond the horizon,<em>

**I pick up a glass bottle that was drifting with the sea,**  
><strong>It smelled of Rin and the blood of the prince she killed for me,<strong>  
><strong>It had my name in it.<strong>  
><strong>"I wish my childhood friend Sesshomaru ,to be happy forever" It read.<strong>  
><strong>Memories flooded back to me and I remembered the person I was to marry , my love , Rin.<strong>

_**(MEMORYS="There is an old legend,"... "Today's snack,"..."I'll protect you,)**_

_How long until a wish is granted?_

**I hope my wish will come true soon.**

_Slipping away the years ,Which I have been without you,_  
><em>Along with many tears and haunting regret.<em>

**As the years slip by I wait for my wish to come true,**  
><strong>Many tears are shed in intense regret of not remembering what she did For not stopping her from taking my place , but most of all ...not returning the love she was so clearly showing .<strong>

_If you could be reborn would you forgive me?_

**_If I could see her again ...just one more time ...I would make things right...I would marry her right then and there._**

* * *

><p><span>Sooo was it sad? Did you cry ?try to keep it together just a little longer.<span>  
><span>There is only one more chapter so I hope you will like the last chapter as much as this two.<span>  
><span>And if you didn't like the first two chapters ...well then you are a cold ,heartless person who needs counselling.<span>


	3. ReBirthday

Declaimer -I do not own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha or the song "Re_Birthday"with a little tweaking from my part and this is Rin's point of view.  
>This is the finale chapter so I hope you like it and I know there is like seven songs in the "Daughter Of Evil" series but I thought three would be enough ,so ya...<br>It was a pleasure writing for all of you and I hope you like the finale chapter "**Bow**" and on with the fanfic.

* * *

><p><em>When I woke up, I was alone In a room painted black I couldn't see or hear anything, One person shivering in the darkness.<em>

**I woke up in a black room,**  
><strong>It was so dark that I couldn't see the slightest thing,<strong>  
><strong>There was a lack of noise which most likely meant I was the only one in the cold room,<strong>

_The ceiling had a large hole, It was easy to see a big spring in it, Suddenly there was a sound I knew this ghastly voice._

**The only thing visible was a hole in the roof,**  
><strong>I saw that it was a spring ,<strong>  
><strong>I heard a noise,<strong>  
><strong>And recognized the tone.<strong>

_**"**Girl's crimes are getting old"_  
><em>"You're far from me forever" it said and<em>  
><em>It left from this room .<em>

**I hear the familiar voice speak in riddles,**  
><strong>"Girl's crimes are getting old"<strong>  
><strong>"You're far from me forever,"<strong>  
><strong>It left from this room ,I didn't understand the words so I thought for a few minutes.<strong>

_Remembering all of that moment, Naturally repeating that sin over and over, Realizing the reason it all ended, Having to go back to those days._

**I felt a shock in my head and I remembered everything,**  
><strong>I saw myself killing the prince and serving My Lord,<strong>  
><strong>I saw myself die in the place of My Lord,<strong>  
><strong>These visions repeated themselves over in my mind.<strong>

_Both of my arms are in red handcuffs, Someone is surely spilling the colour of blood, Both of my ankles are in blue chains, They are surely the colour of someone's tears._

**I realize I am bound by red handcuffs on my wrists ,**  
><strong>It is the colour of the blood that spilled from the prince I killed,<strong>  
><strong>My feet are in the same fate ,there are blue handcuffs on my ankles,<strong>  
><strong>I recognize it as the colour of the princess of green's tears.<strong>

_How much time seems to go by, Searching for the changing spring, Suddenly I hear A singing voice to heal me._

**I lose track of time ,**  
><strong>Trying to see if there is any change in the spring,<strong>  
><strong>I hear a voice singing a lullaby.<strong>

_"Come back to me.." the song said Who seems to be singing this lullaby.._

**I listened to the words ,**  
><strong>And found that the voice singing this was none other than My Lord.<strong>

_One day I notice ,That the song has a real meaning, And now it's my lullaby, New words are added to it._

**One day I found something within the song,**  
><strong>It has a hidden meaning of love,<strong>  
><strong>It is now what comforts me through the days,<strong>  
><strong>Many times I hear new lyrics that have just been added meaning the love still lingers.<strong>

_From the opening of the spring, A tiny northern light, Very surely you're giving a message._

**I see a light from the spring that comes to me,**  
><strong>I reach to it,<strong>  
><strong>I am almost positive this is a message from My Lord,<strong>  
><strong>No, not a message ,but the first wish to come true.<strong>

_The spring's surroundings start to talk quietly "It's not that your sins aren't tolerated",_  
><em>However, the water spoke and evil spoke, We will try to change those facts.<em>

**I hear quiet voices around me,**  
><strong>One tells me about my now forgiven sins,<strong>  
><strong>They warned me about the evil around that will be ever so tempting,<strong>  
><strong>The evil will try to change me.<strong>

_The red handcuffs fall off and I start to talk "After this, you will be born again"_  
><em>The blue shackles fall off and I talk to you "Today is your new Birthday."<em>

**The red handcuffs on my wrists come undone and fall to the floor and The prince I killed talks to me,**  
><strong>"After this ,you will be born again," He tells me,<strong>  
><strong>The blue handcuffs follow the red one's to the floor and I talk to the princess of green,<strong>  
><strong>"Today is your new birthday," She informs me.<strong>

_Everything around us is dyed white, Very soon we will meet again._

**The room is now white,**  
><strong>And I find myself in a field that we would play in,<strong>  
><strong>You stand a few feet from me and turn to me,<strong>  
><strong>Happiness overflows you and you drop the Jewel you used to bring me back with and run to me,<strong>  
><strong>We embrace each other and you kiss me long and hard,<strong>  
><strong>You are older than the last time but I am still young ,<strong>  
><strong>We are both demons so we will not age ,<strong>  
><strong>You put your mouth on my neck and bite down.<strong>  
><strong>"Mate," You say and kiss me again ,<strong>  
><strong>I know you will never again let go.<strong>

* * *

><p>Well I hope you liked my story and I wish you all a good day and I will do one more bow while you review..."<strong>BOWS<strong>"... And that is my end of this so I hope you like it.


End file.
